Too late
by Reverr
Summary: Edward hurt Bella Swan. Upset she moves away, but what happens when she meets up with him at college. What if she's changed, what if he hasn't? What if Bella is blood-thirsty  not in the vampire sense! ...for revenge. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan thought she had most perfect life she could ever have, at age 14. She had it all. She had all she ever wanted. And that was Edward Cullen. As of 2 days 5 hours and 11 minutes, Edward Cullen was her _boyfriend._

She practically squealed when the handsome, and ever so popular, not to mention one year _older_ boy had accepted to be her boyfriend.

Especially when that boy was her best friend. Or at least, he used to be best friend. Ever since they were three and four they were inseparable. They did everything together, despite the one year gap. Even in elementary school, they ate lunch together, and played together during recess. They were so close that most people mistook them for siblings.

Not that they looked anything alike. Hardly. Edward was gorgeous. He was pale, with bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes. While she was pale with brown hair and muddy brown eyes that were framed with huge glasses. It didn't help that in middle school she began wearing braces and began getting acne.

Ah, middle school, thank the lord she was finished. She had just finished eighth grade a week ago. She loved eighth grade.

She hated seventh though. It was when Edward and her, grew apart. They talked less frequently, and barely saw each other. Outside of school, they seemed fine. They talked, but mostly about school. They weren't as deep as they were before.

Strangely enough, when he went to high-school (and she was in eighth), they talked more again. They began texting each other and calling the whole school year. Which made Bella almost burst with joy. So 2 days 5 hours and 20 minutes ago, she asked the popular Edward Cullen to be her boyfriend, and he accepted.

And now she was on her way to Edwards' house to surprise him. She was almost jumping with anticipation as she walked into his house (his maid answered). She silently crept up the stairs, to Edwards room. She was about to open the door when she heard voices.

"Edward, you know I love you, but why are you doing this? Why are you dating her?" a sweet voice said.

Bella froze, in a second she felt sick with jealousy. _Who was that?_

She heard Edward's velvety voice, "Oh, come off it Tanya, you're just jealous."

Tanya… the strawberry blond in Edwards grade….

"Of her?" she heard 'Tanya' scoff, "No, I'm just wondering why you're toying with her. We both know that you're going to dump her in like what, a week? And that's if she's lucky."

Bella crinkled her eyebrows, _Toying?_

She heard Edwards' voice again. "It's fun, plus I feel sorry for the kid. I mean, she thinks she has a chance. It's funny."

Bella felt her heart stop, a lump formed at the back of her throat._ Funny?_

She heard Tanya sigh, "Edward, you're beginning to become a jack-ass."

Edward laughed, "What? C'mon, she's just a girl. She's not even… you know… good looking."

At that point Bella felt her heart break. She felt a pinch in behind her eyes.

Bella opened the door. Hoping for an explanation.

Tanya gasped. Edward looked up, looked surprised for a second then merely shrugged.

Bella tried to control her shaky voice, "Edward? W-what are you talking about?"

Edward snorted, "Oh, come on Bells. You didn't think this relationship was serious? Did you?"

Bella felt her throat dry up, _YES! _she wanted to scream. But she stayed silent and chose to avoid his gaze.

"What did you think would happen?" Edward continued with a bit more venom, "Did you think that I was actually going to fall for an eighth grader? With the word LOSER practically plastered on her face?"

"Edward!" Tanya gasped.

Edward looked at Tanya, his face was red. "Oh really Tanya? Stop it. You know yourself that this was never gonna work."

Bella felt a tear run down her face. Then she felt another.

"Well, Edward you don't need to be so cruel," Tanya sounded like a mom.

"Oh shut it, you and Devon have been pestering me for the past two days about this," Edward countered.

"Yeah, we said that we thought it wasn't going to last, nothing else."

"Well, whatever. I never liked her anywhere, I just accepted because Devon bet me $50 that I wouldn't do it," Edward said, like it was no big deal.

Bella instantly looked back up.

"Fifty dollars?" she said slowly, "Fifty freaking dollars is what made you decide to go out with me?"

Edward nodded in a 'duh!' sort of way.

Tanya just looked shocked.

"You jerk. You stupid jerk. I can't believe I believed you! That I even liked you!" Bella screamed.

Edward continued to look at her as if she were a virus.

"I can't believe that I was even friends with you!" Bella spat, feeling her face turn red with anger. She couldn't believe it. She should've known better, someone like Edward wouldn't fall for her.

She looked at him one last time before fleeing the room. She retched the front door open and ran all the way back home.

She trudged herself to her bathroom, and took a good long look.

She heard Edward's words echo in her head, _LOSER._

Was that really what she was?

Someone not worth looking at?

Bella looked at herself.

And then sank to the floor and cried.

From then on she was broken. She wouldn't speak to anyone. Her freshmen year was filled with teasing and bullying. Her father, Charlie Swan, finally decided to make her move to Phoenix with her mother.

So at the end of her freshmen year she moved away, packing up her things and left Forks.

Her life got better. Her now wealthy mom, Renee, managed to beak through her walls. She managed to convince Bella that she was beautiful. And as the months passed Bella was able to see it. Her skin cleared up, she lost the glasses, and the braces disappeared. Her wardrobe was updated, thanks to her mom and new friends.

Her social life was better, she made a bestfriends with twin siblings. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were her new BFF'S. Rosalie was every one's dream. She was perfect in everyway. With blond hair and shocking blue eyes. Her brother Jasper was just as beautiful.

They were there to support her, with Jasper's muscle, and Rosalie's ability to kill with one look no one dared to cross Bella.

She eventually graduated high-school and was accepted into the University of California along with Jasper and Rose.

Bella couldn't help feeling like her life was going perfectly.

Too bad Bella didn't know that her worst nightmare was there.

**A/N: I don't know why I wanted to post a new story, but I just did… I know some of those who follow my thirty nine clues series. Don't fret. Give me time. I know I am horrible but for now they HIATUS. I need time to re-read the books. I think I have gone too far with my OOCness.**

** As for my new readers. Hello. Tell me if you like. If not. Then say so..**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Bella looked up, the sun shone bright against the blue cloudless sky. It was her first day at UC. She finally arrived after a long plane ride with Rosalie and Jasper, and she was so excited. She and Rosalie were rooming together!

Their dorm was awesome (thanks to a little donation from Rosalie's dad..).

Their dorm room was like a mini apartment. It had to separate rooms, and one bathroom, a small kitchen and a little living room. It was beyond cute.

After making Jasper and some workers carry their furniture and luggage up two floors they began unpacking. Rosalie was completely shocked at the tiny closet space. Bella, though upset, sucked it up and managed to fit her whole wardrobe into the tiny space. When she walked out of her room she burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked between giggles. Rosalie was placing her sweaters in the oven.

"Well, my closet is too small," Rosalie grumbled.

Bella giggled and spent the rest of the morning watching Rosalie scurry around trying to fit her clothes in the most unusual places.

"That's it!" Rose cried and threw her hands up, "I'm going over to Jasper's dorm to see if he has closet space to store my winter clothes!"

Bella laughed again and watched Rose 'get ready' to visit Jasper.

"Oh, Bella, don't laugh, I just want to look good for college boys." Rosalie winked and then changed into light blue halter dress that stopped just above the knee.

"Fine, I'm going to go call my mom and see if my car is going to come down soon. I miss it!" Bella had to, unfortunately, her baby down in Arizona.

"Oooh!" Rose poked her head out of the bathroom, "Me too! Ask about my car!"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

She had a good feeling about this year.

**RPOV**

Rose made her way across campus, enjoying the envy stares from girls and the looks from the guys. She knew her brother wouldn't approve. Though they were twins, Jasper was taller than she was. She was a mere 5'8 while he towered at 6'1. It helped him scare off any unwanted boys. She giggled at the thought of the last boy who made Rose angry. Jazz had shown up and completely scarred the kid for life.

She soon found the boy's building and made her way to the third floor. Her brother was in room 218.

When she got off the elevator she walked through the hallways pretending she was a runway model.

Boys were practically gaping at her, Rose giggled, she knew she was beautiful. Some people called her superficial, but if you got it, flaunt it, right?

Suddenly hands came and wrapped themselves around her waist.

Rose froze. Who was stupid enough to touch her? She turned around and saw a handsome boy. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He was a solid 9.8. Her heart fluttered a little, and she gave a small smile.

The boy smirked, "Well you're even better looking from the front."

Rose immediately frowned. Who did this guy think he is? She narrowed her sapphire eyes.

"Thanks?"

The boy laughed, "I take it you're a freshie? You're a pretty fine one too…" He leaned in, and took her hands. "Want to go back to my dorm?"

Rose looked at him. And immediately felt her anger rise.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on," the boy urged, tugging on her hands.

"I don't think so." Rose tried to yank her hand back.

"Why not?" He narrowed his green eyes.

Rose scoffed, _Is he stupid? _

"Sorry, I don't think so," Rose glared at him. She saw a him cower a bit.

"Looks like Edward lost his game!" A boy yelled out.

'Edward' glared at the boy, "Shut up, D!" he then turned to her, "You're acting like a total bi-."

Rose didn't let him finish. She heard the name Edward before. She was about to ask him if he was the same jerk who broke Bellas' heart. But she didn't. Instead she twisted his arm backwards and pressed him against the wall. Either way she would be hurting someone she didn't like.

She heard the hall way go silent.

"You were saying?" she asked.

The boy was surprisingly strong and broke away from her and stepped away.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were being a jerk."

He walked closer to her, "You're going to be sorry."

Rose was about to respond until she heard Jasper's voice.

"No, she's not. I suggest you back the hell away from my sister. Unless you want your face to be more disfigured than it already is," Jasper said calmly, placing Rose protectively behind him.

Edward looked at him. Probably contemplating whether or not he was worth fighting.

He probably decided not to, because he said, "Fine, but you'll regret this. Both of you will regret the day you ever pissed off the King of UC. Edward Cullen."

Rosalie gasped. It was him. She felt Jazz stiffen.

Edward probably thought they were shocked at his threat. He smirked. "I told you. But it's too late to apologize because-."

Rose didn't bother listening, instead she walked away.

**EPOV**

Edward was livid. His anger was almost palpable.

He was currently fuming in his living room with his cousin Emmett across from him. Emmett was laughing hysterically after Edward told him what had just occurred in the hallway.

"Man," Emmett sighed, pretending to wipe a tear, "I wish I was there. It would have been amazing to see you, a sophomore, get burned by two freshmen."

Edward didn't bother responding. Though Emmett was a giant with muscles and everything, he really was just a big immature kid. He was a sophomore, but was often mistaken as a senior.

Edward thought about what happened in the hallway, he couldn't believe it. He was going to make them pay. Afterall, he was Edward Cullen. He could do whatever he felt like.

After plotting evil ways to get revenge, Edward felt better.

Emmett, however, had just gotten off the phone and was looking very,very troubled.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Edward asked

"She-she, she's c-coming," Emmett whispered, looking horrified.

Edward rolled his eyes, Emmett was being overly dramatic, as usual.

"Who's coming?"

"Alice."

Suddenly Edward froze.

This year was definitely not going to be a good one.

**A/N: No reviews, but it's alright. I'll give you another chance. Lol. Feedback please **


	3. Chapter 3

**J POV**

"Oh my god! Jasper! That little jerk! That idiotic moron, that stupid stupid little annoying boy is HERE? Of all places, he's at UC? OH MY GOSH! What are we going to do?" Rose ranted the second they got back to his dorm.

Jasper laughed a little, "Rose, calm down. Let's just not tell Bella. Okay?"

"But- I mean…." Rose looked at me with her confused eyes, "Fine."

I could still see she was a little doubtful. "Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen! What she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

Rose sighed, "I guess you're right." She stood up from his couch.

"Anyway, where's your roommate?"

Jasper smiled slyly, he didn't have one. According to an AP his roommate was coming until next semester.

"I don't have one," Jasper bragged.

Rose glared at him, "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Seriously?" she began pouting, and then suddenly her eyes brightened.

"So… you don't have a roommate," she continued slowly, her mouth curved upward.

"Yeah, I don't have a roommate, for now at least." He didn't like where this was going.

Rose's smile grew bigger, "So that means you have a spare closet?"

Jasper groaned.

**B POV**

Bella was sitting on the couch reading a book when Rosalie came back.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Bella asked. "Did you see any cute boys?"

Rose stiffened, "Nah, I didn't see many people…."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

Rose snapped out of her trance, "Yeah! I'm fine," her eyes brightened, "Oh Bella you'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"JASPER HAS AN EXTRA CLOSET!"

Bella's mouth opened but no words came out.

When she finally got her voice back the only thing she could say was, "NO FAIR!"

Rosalie smiled, "Well, Jasper and I are going out to eat. And you're definitely coming right?"

"Sure," Bella said, that would be a good way to start off her year. She and Rose could spend the night looking at cute college boys, while they picked out a girlfriend for Jasper. Then they would make him go up to her like they used to, and then make him say the weirdest things like "Bake a pie with me." It was going to be a PERFECT night.

**E POV**

His sophomore year was starting out horribly. First, two freshies dissed him in front of the whole hall, and now, _she _was coming. Alice Cullen. Emmett's sister, his cousin. This was not good. Sure, Alice was family, but she was insane. She was only four feet tall, but she was a complete shopoholic. Not to mention she was very hyper.

Edward thought she was going off to study in Paris or something like that, so why was she coming here?

Emmett was still next to the phone, frozen from shock.

"Emmett?" Edward said.

No response.

"Dude?" Edward called out, this time waving a hand in Emmett's face.

Nothing.

Edward rolled his eyes and finally got up. He marched into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of ice cold water. He marched back to the living room where Emmett was still standing.

"Emmett, if you don't…if you don't-er," Edward struggled to find a word; "If you don't unfreeze yourself then I will throw this water onto your hair."

Emmett still stayed frozen.

Edward rolled his eyes and threw the water.

Five minutes later he was sprinting out of his dorm and into the hallway laughing, while Emmett was running after him.

"EDDIE!" Emmett roared, while running, his hair flopping all over the place.

Edward frowned he hated that name.

He sped up until an unusually small girl caught his eye. His eyes widened and he fell over in surprise.

The girl walked over, and stood above him, looking down at him with disapproving eyes.

Alice was here.

**Em Pov**

Emmett roared with laughter when he saw lil' Eddie boy fall over, but he stopped short when he saw his sister. Emmett's eyes widened.

_Damn, she's here! What do I do?_

Another voice in his head answered.

_ Well do the only thing you can: HIDE!_

Emmett mentally patted himself on the back and began to run the other way until he heard Alice's high pitched voice.

"Em! Where do you think you're going?"

Emmett swallowed and looked around; thankfully no one was around to witness this.

"To the bathroom?" Emmett tried.

Alice raised her well shaped eyes brows. "Hold it in and carry my bags to my room."

Emmett groaned, "But-" he stopped when he saw the glare she gave him. "Just kidding!"

Alice smiled and walked the other way. Edward, who was still on the floor smiled; he was safe.

"You're coming too, right Edward?" Alice said, her question sounded more like a demand.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his bronze hair, "Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

Emmett chuckled, "Looks like lil' sis will be making our lives a living hell, man."

Edward could only nod in agreement.


End file.
